


【橘農】第一次

by akayum



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum
Summary: *有車…吧*OOC預警*圈地自萌*勿上升真人





	【橘農】第一次

他和他自然而然地牽起了手；第一次擁抱發生在無人的校園角落，他接他放學回家的時候；第一次深吻發生在眾人面前，大學生們的無聊遊戲，本來想要戲弄林彥俊而帶頭起哄的范丞丞看得目瞪口呆，沒人會想到只不過是遊戲的懲罰，兩人吻得忘我，幾乎在眾人面前擦槍走火，所有人都面紅耳熱……反正，在那次之後，范丞丞有很長的一段時間不敢再鬧林彥俊。

然而，第一次親密關系，卻沒有隨即發生。

熱血方剛的年輕人怎麼可能不想更進一步呢？然而天時地利人和很重要。

某一年暑假過後，幾個年輕人在校外合租了個小房子，好吧，說是合租不如說是黃明昊的家人心疼幾個小孩要擠在小房子裡，用便宜的價格半租半送的讓他們幾個去住的，權當是幫忙看著房子。林彥俊跟陳立農不在同一個房間，美其名是不要虐待單身狗，其實是幾個陳立農名義上的哥哥不想這麼快就把小寶貝送入狼口。

林彥俊一直被禁止在晚上十點過後進入陳立農的房間，兩人總是要偷著時間避開哥們的眼線窩在一起。然而即使沒有監控，兩人只要差點要發生什麼事的時候，總會被什麼事打擾到，噢不，主要阻撓他們更進一步發展的，都是那幾個弟控。

以教作業為名，躲在鎖上了的房間，頭靠著頭親吻，觸碰著彼此的身體，一步步點燃著火焰。忍耐著衝動慢慢地探索，然而知識的缺乏讓兩人總是不得要領，無法抒解的情慾，最後只能靠幫對方用手解決。一回生兩回熟，幾次之後，每每到了幾乎要更進一步時，兩人還是如何「做」難倒。

「喂，你不是比我大嗎？不是有過女朋友嗎？怎麼會不知道？」發洩過後的陳立農，躺在床上，斜眼看著打開窗戶散散味道的林彥俊。

「你是女人嗎？」林彥俊頭也不回。

「……」

「你不是網癮少年嗎？不懂不會上網找鈣片看喔。」

「我對男人又沒興趣……」

「我不是男人喔？」

「我只對你有興趣啊…」

反正，兩個人一直卡在瓶頸不進不退了好長的一段時間。

重申一次，天時地利人和真的很重要。

他和他的第一次，就在順其自然的情況下發生了。

林彥俊兩手撐在陳立農頭邊兩側，雙眼因亢奮而紅通通的。

一向感情不外露的人，在這時連表情都佈滿了情慾。陳立農一時說不出話來，低下了頭抓住林彥俊的T-恤，然後像是下定決心一樣，咬了下下嘴唇，微乎其微地點了點頭。

得到了首肯的信號，林彥俊用力的吻住陳立農，這個總是不慍不火對世事不冷不熱的男人罕有地表露著急迫。

難怪別人都說男人在沙場上征戰會刺激到性慾的勃發……噢，感謝偉大的腎上腺素。

就在接吻的空檔，陳立農瞇著眼睛想著。

大學籃球聯賽，空有身高卻完全不會打籃球的陳立農只能彆扭地坐在VIP觀眾席的座位上，被幾圈少女環繞著，看著她們為林彥俊吶喊。

他是我的。我的！陳立農幾乎捏碎一根加油棒。

失落了四年的聯賽總冠軍獎盃，終於在林彥俊的帶領之下，回到了他們的籃球社辦。蔡徐坤識趣地帶著合租地其他人聯同籃球隊的其他球員去KTV唱通宵，美其名是慶功宴，實際上是接受了林彥俊這個「弟夫」。

身為球隊主力的林彥俊延續著滿腔的衝勁、脹滿的情緒與無處發洩的精力，這大概是陳立農第一次看到總是情緒不外露的林彥俊在球場以外的地方展現出了他的侵略性。

林彥俊的動作有如在球場上一般急切卻精准，每一下觸碰、每一個吻都以逼瘋陳立農為目標。而陳立農雖然有些慌亂，但身為男人的不服輸讓他在林彥俊身上如法炮製。

不行！我是Man帥有型陳立農啊。

他點起的火煽動著他，交融，加成，感染，使得他們更加不顧一切，拉扯開彼此衣物的急切和煩燥就像是想要將它們扯壞似的，忘我的親吻所發出的嘖嘖水聲，將他們僅有剩餘的理智燃燒成灰燼。

不斷地親吻、深入地撫摸、撩撥、一次又一次擁抱。

「可以嗎？」

林彥俊的眼睛通紅，陳立農已經分不出那是贏球的亢奮還是慾望，他一邊伸出著脖子讓陳立農啃咬，一邊伸長了手要去拿丟地上的背包，掏出買了之後就從來沒用過的保險套、急急的分開陳立農的雙腿想將手指探入花瓣之中。

「停！等一下！不行！痛啊！」沙啞性感的嗓音制止了他。

陳立農一手扯著林彥俊的後腦的頭髮、一手抓住他想要開拓的手腕，兩腿用力地併攏不讓他繼續進攻。從未試過的激烈痛感頓時潑熄了一大半的火焰，陳立農嘴唇因驚慌和疼痛而褪去血色、小聲哀求林彥俊去他的包包裡找房間裡唯一能充當潤滑的護手霜給他。

接過護手霜，陳立農手指顫抖著往下探一點一點觸碰自己，連抓著林彥俊頭髮的手也因過於緊張而過於用力，抓著的地方泛白。在頭皮上的疼痛刺激下，林彥俊總算在過於興奮的狀態中稍微找回理智，放輕了所有動作抱住陳立農，安撫性地淺吻他的鎖骨與性感的前胸、另一手則沾了些護手霜碰了碰陳立農夾在兩腿間的手。

陳立農雙腿仍舊不停顫抖著。

直白的眼神注視著陳立農的臉龐，林彥俊安撫性地俯身往前輕吻他的眉心，順勢而下到鼻頭，再到那被他因羞澀而咬住的下唇，往下探的手指輕輕按摩著穴口的皺指，直到那顫抖的雙腿漸漸緩和不再緊繃。

沾滿護水霜的手非常不知所措的扶在林彥俊腰上，沾得那細腰在燈光下似乎在發亮，閉起眼深呼吸著，努力放鬆自己，努力忘記恐懼，當陳立農再次睜開眼睛時就對上了林彥俊專注地看著他的眼眸，一種沒有理由的感覺讓他瞬間安心了起來。

因為是林彥俊啊，是林彥俊啊，是那個林彥俊啊，是這一刻完全屬於他的林彥俊啊。

反覆沾取護手霜，林彥俊沒有了最初的急躁，平常的溫柔和耐性全回來了。直到陳立農抓住他的手腕，難耐的扭動著，幾不可見地朝他點了點頭，他才咬開保險套、並在那上面擠上更多護手霜幫助潤滑。

進入的瞬間不只陳立農，連林彥俊都感覺到很糟糕、非常的糟糕 —— 看來他們都太高估彼此的承受度和忍耐力了。

但隨之席捲而來的充實感與快感，迅速燃盡剛剛才恢復的僅存理智。

林彥俊胡亂的親吻撫摸著陳立農的臉與身體，隨著本能迅速地擺動腰肢，陳立農用力地攀附著林彥俊的背脊肩胛，快感和意亂情迷下，錯亂得張嘴就狠狠地咬下去。

好熱、好脹、好滿、好多、好多。

多到滿瀉的依賴和愛戀。

精神上的到了滿足，但肉體上的疲憊讓陳立農同學感到無比絕望，扶著牆艱難地從浴室挪回臥房，看到早已洗完澡躺在床上睡得一臉幸福的林彥俊時，實在是很想用力地給他一腳。不過都只是想而已，他現在連抬起腿的能力都沒有。

……好吧看在這混蛋有把他扶到浴室和整理好房間的份上，再加上自己無法直起來的腰……只好暫時先放過他。

帳，以後再算，反正日子還有很長很長。

爬上床縮在林彥俊的懷抱裡，陳立農半夢半醒中感覺到身後傳林彥俊的體溫，暖暖的非常舒服。

//END//


End file.
